james potter and fred weasley take on hogwarts
by ShotaroxPhillip
Summary: this is set after the 7th book. spoilers for the deathly hallows. hp/gw and other pairings will be listed. james potter and fred weasley go to hogwarts and cause destruction. the rating may change. discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter and Fred Weasley take on Hogwarts

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters they all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warnings/ notes: Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

"talking"

'thinking'

(a/n: ) author notes

flashbacks

Chapter title: Hogwarts express

"Do you have it?" Asked Fred."

"Course I do, it was like stealing candy from a baby."

"Enough already with the muggle phrasing."

"Hey I only meant that my dad while head auror is kind of lacks in thinking that by leaving the map in his desk drawer with me in the house wasn't that bright."

"Didn't he ban you from his study?"

"Oh he did alright it's just a matter of diversion!"

"What did you do!"

"I just snuck in to his study last night and nicked it."

Inside the prefect carriage of the Hogwarts Express Teddy Remus Lupin godson of Harry Potter, seventh year and head boy was addressing the prefects which included the new fifth year prefects. One happened to be Harry's niece Victoire Weasley.

Teddy was just going over the scheduling of the first weeks prefect rounds when there was a knock on the door. The prefect closest to the door to the compartment opened and two owls flew in carrying a big box between them and they dropped it in the center of the room and flew back out the door the next instant the box exploded flinging moss and mud and stink sap completely covering everyone in the compartment along with turning the compartment into a swamp. All the prefects started to yell with fury.

It took Teddy about two seconds to clear the swamp but the mud would not come off any of the prefects no matter what spell they tried.

"Who did this?"

"I think I know… I've seen one of those owls just the other day, I'll be back."

At the end of the same carriage of the train Fred and James were stroking them and praising their owls for a job well done as they could still hear the shrieks of fury coming from the prefect compartment. They were still laughing and did not notice when the door to their compartment opened.

"Why in the blazes name did you two attack the prefects with?"

"Teddy!"

"James Sirius Potter I know it was your owl that dropped the swamp in the prefect compartment. And Fred I'm sure you had a part in this as well. Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?"

"We were just having some fun" they said together.

"That's beside the point, each of you will serve detention next week with your head of house and I will be writing to your mothers."

"You wouldn't" both James and Fred looked stricken at the thought of their mothers finding out. Teddy don't be so mean it's not like you never played any pranks."

"I have no choice as head boy, I must and I suggest you put your robes on we will be arriving soon." With that that Teddy left.

"That just sucks doesn't it? We're going to get an earful do you think we should still pull

off our plan for the boat?" Asked Fred.

"Of course it's our only opportunity."

The two of them quickly changed into their robes and locked the owls back into their cages. A few minutes later the trained slowed to a stop.

As they disembarked they could hear Hagrid calling out for first years. His size did not astound them as they had met Hagrid on a number of occasions as he was a friend of the family.

"Hello James, Fred already for your first year its seems like only yesterday that yer dads were starting school never mind get in the boats not more'n four to a boat." With that the sixty first years clambered into the boats, and they set off across the lake.

When they were halfway across the lake James and Fred grinned at each other and started to rock their boat. It didn't take long to tip the small boat.

When they were in the water the Giant squid flipped the boat right side up and put the four passengers back inside.

When they reached land Professor Hagrid rounded on James and Fred.

"What do you to think you're doing flipping the boat on purpose, apologize to those girls you now have drenched."

The two boys turned to the girls.

"Sorry we had to get you soaked but were just having some fun, by the way I'm James Potter the second and this is my dear cousin Fred Weasley the second. It's a pleasure to meet you." James said sticking out his hand to the girls.

"Get away from us prats, you two thing you are so cool just because of who your fathers

are. You guys disgust us." With that the two drenched girls turned away from them.

With that they all headed up to the castle.

The first years were marched into great hall by Professor Longbottom where they watched an old battered hat break into song.

A number of years ago now

In these very walls

On these grounds

A war was one

Light triumphed over darkness

Three houses stood united

But to continue to rebuild are world

All four must unite

Unless we crumble from within

Thus we have four houses

Each with their own strength

First we have the bravery of Gryffindors

Second the wits of Ravenclaws

Third the undying loyalty of Hufflepuffs

Finally the cunning minds of Slytherins

So put me on and I'll put you were you belong

When the hat finished its song Professor Longbottom began to read from the list of names.

Abbott, Vivian put on the hat and instantly was sorted into _Hufflepuff._

Bennett, Jason _Gryffindor_

Chang, Veronica _Ravenclaw_

The list dwindled down till they finally reached the Ps.

Finally the name Potter, James was called and James walked forward and put on the hat while the older students in the hall strained to get a better view.

"Another James Potter eh, oh and I see already up to no good. There is only one place for you _Gryffindor", _and with that James gave Fred a thumbs up before heading to the Gryffindor table. The sorting continued until the last person waiting to be sorted was Fred Weasley. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted out _Gryffindor_.

With that Fred went to join James at the Gryffindor table slap fiving him as he sat down.

End of the prologue


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey isn't that Teddy's owl!" Harry exclaimed. He had just looked out the window in the hallway when he spotted the owl approaching. He opened the window and let him in. The owl landed on his shoulder and held out its leg. "Hi Moony what has Teddy sent me." Harry untied the letter and walked into the drawing room where Ginny, George, and Angelina were sitting, sipping coffee.

"What have you there Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Letter from Teddy I'll read it out."

_Dear Harry and Ginny_

_I am writing to you in my capacity as head boy._

_It is my obligation to inform you that your son James Potter and his cousin Fred Weasley caused a major disruption in the prefects carriage, in route to Hogwarts. The two found it highly amusing to send a version of the portable swamp into the prefects carriage were it detonated immediately upon hitting the floor. I was able to remove the swamp in a second, but nothing has so far been able to remove the mud from the prefects the head girl and myself. The prefects are not at all pleased. As a result I have given both boys a detention to be served next week with whoever there head of house is once they are shorted._

_Yours Truly,_

_Teddy Lupin_

"I can't believe they pulled it off, pranking the entire prefect compartment that's classic-" Cracked George rolling with laughter. "Them Prefects won't come clean for a week."

"Don't tell me you had something to do with this, and I thought that a simple scourgify would clean the mud of the skin." Angelina screeched rounding on George.

"I might have given them the swamp that I tweaked for them." George said as he was shrinking away from his Angelina.

"What!" Yelled Angelina and Ginny as they stood glaring daggers at George.

"You heard me, but I thought they wanted it for Filch's office or the Slytherin common room I swear!" George whimpered with his hands up in defense.

"GEORGE GIDIAN WEASLEY THAT IS NOT THE POINT, HOW DARE YOU TWEAK OR EVEN GIVE PRANKING ITEMS TO THOSE BOYS. YOU KNOW THEY DO NOT NEED IT. THEY ARE INCOURAGABLE ENOUGH AS IT IS AND YOU GO AND INCOURAGE THEM BY MAKING IT EASIER FOR THEM. I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOU. I HOPE THAT'S ALL YOU GAVE THEM. OR THEY MAY BE EXPELLED WITHIN THE WEEK AND IT WILL BE ON YOUR HEAD."

George was cowering under his wife's glare and temper on slot as it happened to be worse than his mothers when she was riled and the angry glare from his sister was not helping matters either. Harry was just glad that he could sneak away before his wife could round on him as he enabled the boys to sneak the portable swamp onto the train.

A couple hours later as the adults were headed to bed as George and Angelina along with their daughter Roxanne were spending the night an official looking Hogwarts owl was heard pecking on the window were it flew in dropped a letter and flew out again.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter, Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley _

_Just writing to let you know that James and Fred tipped their boat over on purpose so Hagrid informs me, spilling themselves and the two girls sharing their boat into the middle of the lake. I have also been informed of their escapade aboard the Hogwarts Express. I have taken twenty points from Gryffindor and they each will receive a week's worth of detention._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Neville Longbottom_

_Head of Gryffindor house, Hogwarts_

_P.S As a personal note as a friend I hate to have informed you of the results of the sorting this way. _

"What do you think Angelina want to double team on a howler?"

"You bet I do let's go write it, the fact that they made Gryffindor does not excuse their behavior."

Back at Hogwarts Fred and James were crawling into bed after a serious dressing down from Professor Longbottom.

"A week's worth of detention, so unfair…" James moaned.

"Tell me about it and apology to all the prefects, Headboy, and Headgirl. It's brutal." Fred whimpered.

"Yeah and what's with taking 20 points we have no points yet to take away?" James asked Fred.

"What could possibly be worse? Good night see you in the morning." Fred said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The following morning the boys awoke to bright sunlight coming in the window. They dressed in their uniform and trudged down to breakfast using the secret passageways on the marauders map. They were just sitting down to a bowl of cereal when the post owls arrived. One owl dropped a red envelope from the air that landed directly between James and Fred. Everyone at the table recognized the red envelope for what is was a howler.

When James and Fred saw the red Envelope they both whimpered like they were cowardly dogs.

"We better get it over with mate." Fred said.

The voices of Ginny and Angelina echoed throughout the castle like that of a load siren.

"FRED WEASLEY, JAMEDS SIRIUS POTTER. HOW DARE YOU, TWO SET A PORTABLE SWAMP THAT YOU HAD YOUR FATHER OR UNCLE TWEAK FOR YOU. THEN YOU BOTH HAD THE NERVE TO FLIP THE BOAT OVER. YOU BOTH BETTER GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER OR WHEN YOU GET HOME THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY AND THE FACT THAT YOU WERE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR RATHER THEN SLYTHERIN WHICH YOU THREATENED TO ASK THE HAT TO DO. WE REPEAT DOES NOT GET YOU OFF THE HOOK. ANY MORE SHINANIGINS FROM EITHER ONE OF YOU AND YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!"

James and Fred were shaking in their skins and they were both whiter than ghosts. This was way worse then what they got from Neville. Little did they know that behind a tapestry listening in was Peeves, who then zoomed away in his sing song voice.

"Freddy, Jamesy

Mischief and Mayhem have returned

Peeveys wonders if they could yous a hand.

But Peeves doesn't normally work with students.

Methinks it times to change that."

Each night that week Fred and James dragged themselves back to their dormitory tired and their hands hurting from all the lines Neville had them writing.

'I will not play pranks on the prefects' a gazillion times, that by the end of the week neither of them wanted to hold a quill again. All they wanted to do was jump on their Firebolts and fly around the grounds to drown the sorrows, but first years were still not allowed their own brooms at school. So they settled to planning their next prank.

End of chapter 1

From Horatio 'H' Caine

PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY THAT ME AND MY FRIEND ARE WORKING ON

Co-written by HufflepuffWoman

You can find her at

www . harrypotterfanfiction . com

remember to remove the spaces please.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
